Smart space is a topic that has been touched in many ways. The definition of smart space is many-sided, many times related to ubiquitous computing and smart networking. Nowadays, the wireless techniques enable the utilization of smart space type of ideas in a very broad way.
Basically in every smart space there is a Service Provider (SP) and a Service User (SU) and a way how the SP and SU can connect (or interconnect) with each other. This is depicted in FIG. 1. In a simple form, the SP can be for example a Bluetooth printer and the SU for example a mobile terminal, and these devices are interconnected by Bluetooth. This kind of example is easy to handle and can be built upon one connectivity technique. However, generally the SP could offer services over any type of connectivity technique. On the other hand, in some cases, the SP can utilize only some or none of them. How to find proper connectivity technique in this case is more complicated. Furthermore, there may be more than one SPs and SUs. Yet furthermore, mobile devices set limits for powering issues, which further complicates connectivity solutions.
To find out connectivity information in a smart space (that is, discovering devices, which bearers do the devices have, which services are provided via them, how to connect with them) typically requires massive scan operations. Basically, every bearer has to scan the surroundings to find out whether there are any devices which use the same bearer. Because there is no standardized way to arrange this, each bearer has to be activated for a certain period of time to find out other devices. Due to powering issues and multi-radio problems it may not be possible to use several bearers at the same time to find out connectivity information of the multiple other devices located in the smart space. This whole matter consumes a lot of power. The result may yet be that not every device/service in the smart space is discovered.